Bonne année !
by Sorn The Lucifer's Angel
Summary: One-shot. Nouvel An plutôt mouvementé de Sirius, embrassades sous le gui en perspective !


_Bonne année !_

Juste une envie comme ça. Court OS slash SBRL.

Disclaimer : Les personnages, lieux, etc. appartiennent à J.K. Rowling sauf l'histoire en elle-même.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Siryyyyyyy !!!!!!!!!! »

Le dénommé Siry s'enfuit le plus loin possible de la détentrice de la voix stridente qui avait hurlé son surnom dans toute la Grande Salle. Il partit à toutes jambes jusqu'au coin où se trouvaient ses amis.

« Prongs, sauve-moi mon frère ! »

Ledit Prongs éclata de rire, ses lunettes glissant sur son nez tellement il riait. Il agita la main vainement.

« Tu m'as demandé de démentir, je l'ai fait, à toi d'assumer ! »

Sa déclaration fut suivie par un retentissant « Siriusinouchet !!! »

« Oh non... » gémit-il en s'enfuyant comme s'il avait la mort aux trousses vers le seul qui puisse l'aider.

« Moooonnnyyyy !!! Aide-moi ! »

Remus se tourna vers lui, haussant un sourcil interrogateur. « En quoi puis-je t'aider ? »

Sirius n'eut même pas le temps de répondre qu'un « Siry chéri, où es-tu ? » résonna près d'eux.

Le lycanthrope haussa les épaules. « Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? J'en ai déjà trois qui me collent aux basques. » fit-il en désignant le parc où les trois demoiselles devaient sûrement se trouver, attendant que le Maraudeur vienne les rejoindre.

« Crois-moi, j'en ai plus que trois ! 'Mus, mon ami, je t'en supplie, aide-moi ! »

Pour démontrer la gravité de sa situation, il se laissa tomber sur les genoux et agrippa la robe de son ami. « Je t'en supplie ! »

Le châtain secoua la tête, navré, alors qu'au même moment une fille émergeait de la foule en cherchant frénétiquement après quelqu'un. Dès qu'elle aperçut le brun aux pieds de Remus, son visage s'éclaira et une lueur de victoire s'alluma dans ses yeux.

« Alors c'était là que tu te cachais mon amour ? Je n'ai pas arrêté de t'appeler, tu ne m'as pas entendue ? »

Sirius poussa un gémissement pitoyable et serra avec plus de force le bas de la robe de son ami. « 'Mus, m'abandonne pas, s'il te plaît. » implora-t-il.

C'est seulement à ce moment-là que la jeune fille remarqua la présence du loup-garou.

« Oh, tu es là Lupin. »

Sa voix démontrait son peu d'assurance à présent. Puis, elle désigna une branche de gui qui se trouvait au-dessus des deux comparses.

« C'est la tradition de s'embrasser sous le gui pour le Nouvel An. » observa-t-elle.

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil paniqué à la branche qui pendait au-dessus de sa tête.

Le compte à rebours commença. « 10 ! 9 ! 8 ! 7 !... »

Son regard passa de la jeune fille qui se rapprochait au gui puis, à Remus qui le regardait d'un drôle d'air, puis de nouveau au gui et enfin de retour à la jeune fille.

« 6 ! 5 ! 4 ! 3 !... »

Elle se trouvait à présent à quelques centimètres de Sirius.

« 2 ! 1 !... »

Il ramena brutalement le visage de son ami près du sien, souffla un « Pardon Moony » en plantant son regard dans le sien avant d'abaisser ses paupières.

Moony écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et de surprise en comprenant l'intention de Sirius. Mais trop tard, celui-ci avait déjà collé ses lèvres contre les siennes.

« BONNE ANNEE !!!!!!!!! »

Suivi d'un : « ARGHHH...JE VAIS TE TUER PADFOOT !!!! »

Ce dernier courut à perdre haleine pour échapper au loup-garou enragé lâché à sa poursuite.

« BONNE ANNEE MOONYYY !!! » cria-t-il à l'adresse de son poursuivant.

« TU VAS CREVER !!!! »

Et c'est ainsi que commença l'année 1977 pendant qu'un loup-garou et un animagus chien se poursuivaient dans tout le château...tout ça à cause d'un malheureux baiser sous le gui.

Et la groupie dans tout ça ?

La groupie resta choquée toute sa vie. Elle ne regarda plus jamais Remus Lupin et Sirius Black de la même manière.

La rumeur de leur couple fut impossible à démentir depuis ce jour-là.

* * *

**Voici "Bonne Année", originellement séquelle d'Errance, ma fic principale non-slash (sur mon autre compte, id : 638333). Vous pourrez la trouver les "Séquelles d'Errance".**

**Ma première idée était qu'en désespoir de cause, Sirius embrasse Rem mais vu qu'Errance est une fic non-slash, j'ai dû changé ;) On peut que cette version est...non censurée ! XD**

**On ne peut pas vraiment parler de SBRL et il n'y aura pas de suite...c'était juste parce que Tayplayrock était en manque désespérant de slash SiryMoony (tout comme moi) et que c'était pour lui faire plaisir ;)**

**En espérant que vous aimiez quand même !**

**Sorn**


End file.
